1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor film and a display device including the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device including an electroluminescence element (hereinafter also referred to as an EL display device), a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for driving them, or a method for manufacturing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as a field-effect transistor (FET) or a thin film transistor (TFT)). Such transistors are used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (display device). A semiconductor material typified by silicon is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used for a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention (e.g., Patent Document 1).
In addition, a configuration in which a monitor circuit is provided to correct a characteristic change due to ambient temperature of a transistor including an oxide semiconductor and a light-emitting element provided in each pixel of an EL display device (hereinafter the ambient temperature is referred to as environmental temperature) is disclosed. The monitor circuit is provided outside a pixel portion and corrects the potential of a cathode of the light-emitting element in accordance with the environment temperature (e.g., Patent Document 2).